


Снежная королева

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [5]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: ретеллинг сказки «Снежная королева» Г.Х. Андерсена
Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Миди от G до T 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Снежная королева

Рассказ первый. Оставленная.

Наша история началась в те давние времена, когда среди обычных людей жили настоящие боги. Их было четверо. Один повелевал огнем и молниями, другой - морями и океанами, третий - скалами и камнепадами, а четвертый - всеми ветрами на свете. Мы никогда не узнаем, откуда они пришли, зачем поселились в нашем мире и куда потом пропали. Но нам известно, что эти боги любили только свои стихии и с презрением относились к обычным людям. 

Однажды одному из богов понравилась смертная женщина. О, она была самая настоящая красавица! Ее кожа была белой, словно морская пена, ее волосы были черные и мягкие, словно речная вода в беззвездную ночь, ее глаза были синие, словно осенние озера. А вот чувства бога были похожи на шторм - сильными и бурными, но не долгими. На прощание этот бог подарил своей бывшей возлюбленной сапфировое зеркало, бессмертие и навеки замерзшее сердце. 

Много лет прошло. Оставленная (теперь мы будем называть ее так) жила одна на краю света в ледяном дворце, а холод ее сердца сковал льдами все земли вокруг. Когда ей становилось скучно, она отправлялась на своих волшебных санях посмотреть мир, и там, где она пролетала, наступала зима. 

У Оставленной были слуги - изначальные твари. Эти мелкие демоны любили досаждать и пакостить людям и сеять серди них раздоры и обиды. Однажды, когда Оставленной не было во дворце, изначальные твари так разыгрались, что разбили сапфировое зеркало. Синие осколки разлетелись по всеми миру. Часть из них упала на землю, и теперь их ни за что не найти. А некоторые осколки попали людям в глаза и сердца.

Сапфировое зеркало было сделано богами, которые не знали сострадания, верности, заботы и не умели прощать. Они понимали только бессердечное великолепие своих стихий. Поэтому люди с осколками этого зеркала переставали видеть простую человеческую красоту, а их сердца становились жестокими. 

Наша история будет о добром мальчике, в глаза и сердце которого попали осколки сапфирового зеркала, и храброй девочке, которая спасла его от вечного холода.

Рассказ второй. Мальчик и девочка. 

В большом и красивом городе, где дороги были вымощены желтым булыжником, а крыши домов покрыты красной черепицей, жили двое детей - мальчик и девочка. Они жили в маленьком домике вместе со своими родителями и толстой ленивой кошкой, которая за свою жизнь не поймала ни одной мышки, зато очень любила сливки. Девочку звали Айрис и она была на год старше своего брата - Ричарда. Но разница в возрасте была совсем небольшая, поэтому они всегда вместе играли, гуляли, читали книжки и помогали маме выращивать в садике ирисы. 

Ах, какие чудесные ирисы цвели в их крошечном садике! Темно-сиреневые с яркой золотой сердцевиной, светло-розовые, как утренняя заря, небесно-голубые с окрашенной в насыщенно-синий цвет бородкой, солнечно-желтые с белой каемочкой по краям лепестков. На отдельной клумбе, словно маленькое белое облачко, росли белоснежные ирисы. 

Айрис любила ухаживать за цветами, подвязывать стебельки, вырывать сорняки и собирать белые лепестки для самого душистого в мире варенья, которое варила их матушка. А Ричард поливал цветы из большой садовой лейки. Если честно, он не очень любил возиться с цветами, но не мог позволить маме и сестренке поднимать тяжелую лейку.

Однажды теплым осенним днем двое детей играли вместе в садике. 

\- Ай! - вдруг воскликнул Ричард. - Мне кольнуло в сердце, и что-то попало в глаз! 

Айрис подбежала к нему, обняла и стала проверять его глаза, но ничего не увидела. Мальчик поморгал и сказал:

\- Наверное, оно выскочило. 

К сожалению, нет. Мы с вами помним про разбитое сапфировое зеркало. Это его осколки попали мальчику в глаз и сердце. Поэтому человеческая красота стала казаться Ричарду смешной, нежные цветы безобразными, а добрая милая Айрис - глупой. 

\- Ах, какие гадкие цветы! - крикнул Ричард и опрокинул лейку с водой. - Мне совсем неинтересно здесь с тобой играть. 

И он убежал играть на улицу, оставив несчастную Айрис одну. 

С тех пор Ричард больше не дружил со своей сестренкой и смеялся над ней. Он проводил все свое время с уличными мальчишками, которые слушались его и устраивали над прохожими злые розыгрыши. Родители Ричарда и Айрис только качали головой и ждали, что Ричард исправится, когда немного подрастет. "Все мальчики в детстве немного хулиганы" - думали они и сильно не переживали.

Скоро наступила зима и разрисовала окна домов снежными узорами. Эти узоры завораживали Ричарда. Он даже указал на них своей сестренке.

\- Смотри, Айрис, вот где настоящая красота! Твои глупые цветы не могут даже сравниться с этими четкими и правильными линиями!

С неба падали крупные снежные хлопья, а городскую речку сковал голубой лед. Ах, сколько детей и взрослых каталось там на коньках. Раньше Ричард всегда катал Айрис на санках, но сейчас ему не было до нее никакого дела. Он схватил свои новенькие коньки и отправился на каток один. О, он действительно был лучше и быстрее всех на льду! Айрис же осталась дома и смотрела в окошко.  
В самый разгар веселья на льду появились красивые большие сани. Они были сделаны из горного хрусталя и ослепительно сверкали на солнце! Люди вокруг замерли. А Ричард решил доказать всем, что он самый храбрый и ловкий. Мальчик подбежал к саням, повязал на них один конец своего шарфа, а за другой ухватился сам. И только он так сделал, как сани тронулись с места.

Сначала сани ехали медленно, и Ричард успевал махать своим знакомым и гордо смеяться. Потом сидевший в санях человек обернулся и громко сказал:

\- Какой смелый мальчик. Но хватит ли у него смелости прокатиться со мной до конца?

Разве мог после таких слов Ричард отступить? Конечно, нет. Мальчик в ответ только усмехнулся и крепче сжал шарф в своих руках. 

Ух, как они помчались! Ветер засвистел в ушах, сбил с головы шапку и взлохматил русые волосы мальчика. Мимо проносились деревья, сугробы и дома, а кружившие вокруг них хлопья снега становились все крупнее и крупнее. Вдруг Ричард понял, что они уже несутся высоко над крышами.   
Ему не было страшно, но он стал постепенно уставать. Словно почувствовав это, человек в санях поднялся и протянул мальчику руку. Это была женщина ослепительной красоты с белоснежной кожей и холодными синими глазами. Мы с вами уже догадались, что это была Оставленная. 

Забравшись в сани, Ричард сразу же утонул в белых шкурах. 

\- А ты оказался храбрым мальчиком. Но ты совсем замерз.

Женщина плотнее запахнула на нем меха, но Ричард не переставал дрожать от холода.

\- Все еще мерзнешь? Придется мне поцеловать тебя. - и Оставленная поцеловала мальчика в лоб. 

Ричард задохнулся от пронзительного холода, но в следующий миг перестал мерзнуть, а его усталость прошла. Оставленная поцеловала его еще раз, и мальчик забыл своих родителей, свою сестренку Айрис и их толстую глупую кошку.

\- Больше я не буду тебя целовать, иначе ты умрешь. - сказала Оставленная. 

Ричард смотрел на нее и не мог налюбоваться. Более красивого и совершенного лица было невозможно представить. Он совсем ее не боялся и начал рассказывать ей все, что помнил из школьных уроков. Он хотел произвести впечатление не только смелого, но и умного мальчика!   
Так и летели они по небу среди снега и звезд, прямо во дворец Оставленной. Где-то на середине пути Ричард незаметно для себя уснул, зарывшись в мягкий нежных мех.

Рассказ третий. Птичница. 

Мы помним, что Айрис осталась дома и смотрела в окошко. Когда она увидела, как сани умчали Ричарда, она бросилась на улицу и побежала за ними. Но разве могла она их догнать? Снег слепил ей глаза и не давал рассмотреть дорогу, а ноги проваливались в глубокие сугробы. Поздно вечером девочка вернулась домой совсем уставшая и с шапкой своего брата в руках. Айрис очень переживала, что ее братик теперь точно замерзнет и простудится. 

Потянулись долгие мрачные зимние дни. Ричард не возвращался и никто не знал, куда он пропал. Много слез было пролито. Все решили, что он провалился под лед и утонул. Одна Айрис в это не верила. 

Наконец, в их город пришла весна. Вернулись с дальних странствий птицы, зацвели нежные весенние цветы, зажурчали серебром ручейки. Ласковое солнышко одаривало всех теплом и заглядывало в самые потаенные уголки души, где люди прятали свои несбывшиеся надежды. 

Однажды утром Айрис решила пойти искать своего братика. Она осторожно подошла к спящим родителям и поцеловала их на прощанье. Чтобы они не волновались, девочка оставила им записку, где обещала вернуться вместе с братиком очень скоро. Айрис также не забыла погладить на прощанье кошку и налить ей свежих сливок. 

Девочка решила начать свой путь с речки. Она вышла на берег, подошла к самой воде и громко спросила:

\- Милая речка, скажи, где мой братик?

Волны набежали на берег и подмочили ее туфельки. Айрис подумала, что речка хочет подарок за свой ответ. Поэтому она сняла свои красивые туфельки, забралась на лодку, которая покачивала на воде, встала на самый краешек кормы и бросила их в воду. Лодка покачнулась и оттолкнулась от берега. Девочка сначала испугалась и заплакала. 

"А вдруг речка несет меня к Ричарду?" - подумала Айрис и успокоилась. Она села на дно лодки, обняла свои худые коленки и стала смотреть по сторонам. Берега уже утопали в зелени, над водой летали коромыслики, а земля была все желтая от одуванчиков. Течение вынесло лодку к поляне, на которой стоял красивый дом с цветными витражными окнами. Этот домик окружали черешни, под которыми с важным видом гуляли самые разные птицы. Возможно, в этом домике живет теперь Ричард? Или здешние обитатели видели его? Айрис поспешила закричать и замахать руками. На берег вышла красивая женщина в желтом платье.

\- Ах, бедная девочка, как же ты попала в такую быструю речку? - всплеснула руками хозяйка, зашла в воду и притянула лодку к берегу.

Женщина взяла Айрис за руку и повела в дом. По дороге девочка все ей рассказала и спросила, знает ли она про Ричарда. Женщина покачала головой и ответила:

\- Я ничего не знаю, но обязательно поспрашиваю у своих соседей. А пока тебе надо поесть, погулять в моем садике и покормить моих птичек. Ты увидишь, какие они красивые! А потом я помогу привести тебя в порядок. Девочки не должны ходить босиком и такими растрепанными. 

У этой женщины в самом деле было много разных птиц - куры, утки, гуси, индюшки, фазаны и даже лебеди! Они были важными и раскормленными. Айрис долго играла с ними, а потом вошла в дом и спросила хозяйку, узнали ли она про Ричарда у своих соседей. 

\- Сейчас я все тебе расскажу. А пока присядь на стульчик, поешь спелой черешни, а я переплету твои красивые волосы. - женщина протянула Айрис блюдо с крупной сладкой черешней и стала аккуратно ее расчесывать. 

Конечно, мы уже догадались, что женщина захотела оставить Айрис жить у себя. Она не желала ей зла, просто очень хотела иметь дочку. Женщина аккуратно расчесывала красивым гребнем волосы Айрис, а девочка ела черешню и постепенно обо всем забывала. Чтобы девочке ничего не напоминало о прошлом, женщина вышла в сад и вырвала все ирисы.

Красивая птичница была очень добра к Айрис, поселила ее в светлой комнатке с розовой кроваткой и мягкой перинкой. Она кормила ее самой вкусной черешней и позволяла сколько угодно играть с птичками. Так прошло много дней. 

Однажды Айрис гуляла в черешневом саду и заметила под одним деревом росток ириса. Сердце ее вдруг замерло, а потом понеслось быстро-быстро. И вспомнила Айрис своих маму и папу, свой родной маленький домик и своего пропавшего младшего брата. А еще она поняла, что наступила осень. 

\- Как же я так задержалась здесь? - удивилась себе Айрис. Она встала на колени и спросила маленький ирис про Ричарда.

\- Он не умер. - отвечал цветок. - Я совсем недавно проклюнулся из-под земли, там нет твоего брата. 

Девочка обрадовалась и поспешила отправиться в дальнейший путь. Она даже не стала заходить в дом, чтобы одеться потеплее и проститься с обманувшей ее птичницей.

Рассказ четвертый. Герцог и герцогиня. 

Мы с вами помним, что наступила осень, а на Айрис не было теплых вещей. Она шла долго-долго. Падали с деревьев желтые листья, накрапывал мелкий дождик и дул ветер. Девочке становилось все холоднее, а ее летние башмачки совсем растрескались. Выбившись из сил, Айрис присела отдохнуть на большой камень. Вдруг из леса вышел серый волк с умными глазами и седой шерстью на острых ушах и кончике хвоста. 

\- Кто ты такая и что здесь делаешь? - заговорил волк человеческим голосом. Дело в том, что этот волк охранял границу герцогства, куда незаметно пришла Айрис.

\- Меня зовут Айрис и я ищу своего младшего брата. - девочка немного испугалась, но не показала этого. Она рассказала волку свою историю и спросила, видел ли он Ричарда.

Волк присел на задние лапы, сморщил свой черный нос и задумался.

\- Возможно, я знаю, где твой брат. 

\- Правда?! - Айрис вскочила с камня и бросилась обнимать волка. - Скажи мне скорее, где же он?

Волк сначала очень удивился, потому что за всю его долгую жизнь люди никогда его не обнимали. Осторожно высвободившись из объятий девочки, волк начал свой рассказ.

\- Наш герцог самый справедливый и мудрый на всем белом свете. У него есть дочка, которая захотела выйти замуж. Юная герцогиня умная, смелая и очень красивая. Где отыскать ей достойного мужа? Вот герцог и решил призвать во дворец лучших молодых людей. С каждым из них он сначала сражался, чтобы проверить их силу, а потом разговаривал, чтобы проверить их ум. Много пришло молодых людей, но все они были либо глупы, либо слабы. Но вдруг объявился юноша, стройный, ловкий и ученый. Он с гордостью прошел испытания старого герцога и понравился юной герцогине. Теперь они живут вместе в замке и очень счастливы. И у этого юноши глаза такого же цвета, как твои. 

\- Ах, - обрадовалась Айрис и захлопала в ладоши. - Это точно Ричард. Он самый ловкий среди мальчиков и очень любит читать книжки! И у нас с ним серые глаза! Отведи меня к нему!

\- Я не могу отвести тебя, потому что охраняю границу. Но я знаю одну собаку с герцогской псарни, любимицу нашего герцога, она тебе и поможет. 

Волк указал девочке тропинку в сторону замка и даже немного ее проводил. Айрис так торопилась увидеть брата, что бежала всю дорогу. Замок был очень большим, а во дворе перед главными воротами толпилось много людей. Тут были и стражники на лошадях, и торговцы за лотками со своим товаром, и крестьяне на телегах с сеном и овощами. В такой толпе кто заметит маленькую девочку? Айрис легко прошла к псарне и нашла знакомую собаку волка. Девочка все ей рассказала и попросила помочь. 

\- Гав! - любимая собака герцога была уже пожилой и очень растрогалась от истории девочки. - Я помогу тебе, но смогу провести в замок только поздно ночью, ведь на тебе оборванная одежда и стоптанная обувь. 

Наступила ночь, и Айрис с собакой тихо вошли в замок через черный ход. Девочка держала в руке свечку, чтобы освещать путь. Их шаги утопали в мягких коврах, а по каменным стенам плясали высокие тени. Они поднялись по широкой мраморной лестнице, свернули в коридор со сводчатым потолком и, наконец, проскользнули через золоченые двери в спальню. 

Там на кровати под бархатным балдахином спали двое. Айрис осторожно подошла ближе и наклонилась над спящим человеком, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. И как только свет свечи скользнул по его каштановым волосам, она горестно вскрикнула, упала на колени и заплакала. Айрис поняла, что это совсем не Ричард, потому что у ее брата волосы русые.

Молодые герцог и герцогиня проснулись и с удивлением смотрели на девочку. Потом они опомнились и поспешили узнать, кто она такая и почему так горестно плачет. 

Айрис немного успокоилась и рассказала им свою историю. А собака расстроенно виляла хвостом. Молодой герцогине стало очень жаль девочку, а молодой герцог восхитился ее смелостью и верностью. Они похвалили собаку за помощь Айрис (правда велели больше никого в их спальню не приводить). 

Молодая пара настояла, чтобы девочка погостила во дворце, хорошенько отдохнула, наелась и только потом отправилась в путь. Айрис не стала задерживаться и уже через несколько дней продолжила свои поиски. Но теперь она была одета в новую теплую одежду, а ее руки согревала белая муфточка, которую герцогиня лично ей подарила. А еще ей дали карету, на дверцах которой был герб в виде волка, кучеров и лакеев. Молодые герцог и герцогиня сами усадили Айрис в карету и пожелали скорее найти брата и счастливо вернуться домой.

Рассказ пятый. Рыжие разбойники. 

В карете было тепло и удобно, а смотреть в окошко - весело. Снег мягкими сугробами лежал по краю дороги, а высокие ели раскинули свои мохнаты ветви, по которым прыгали пушистые белки и красногрудые синички. Сердце Айрис наполнилось надеждой, ей казалось, что она вот-вот приедет к брату. Конечно, сначала она его отругает, но потом крепко-крепко обнимет, и они поедут домой. 

Девочка не заметила, как заснула. Вдруг карета резко остановилась, послышалось громкое ржание, крики людей и выстрелы. Дверца кареты распахнулась и кто-то грубо вытянул Айрис наружу. Яркий свет слепил глаза и девочка растерянно замерла. 

\- Да это совсем не юная герцогиня! - раздался грубый хриплый голос. 

Девочка огляделась и увидела, что карету окружает толпа разбойников, чьи лица были скрыты розовыми повязками, а волосы были такими рыжими, словно на их головах горел настоящий огонь. Вперед вышел самый старый разбойник, в волосах которого были заметны серебристые блики. 

\- А ну, отвечай! - прикрикнул он на девочку. - Кто ты такая и кто будет платит за тебя выкуп?

\- За меня некому платить выкуп, мои родители живут далеко и они совсем небогатые люди. - Айрис вскинула голову и старалась, чтобы голос ее не дрожал от страха. - Я ищу своего пропавшего братика, а герцог и герцогиня были так добры ко мне, что дали теплую одежду и эту карету. 

Рыжие разбойники немного пошептались между собой, а потом главный сказал.

\- Если эта девчонка не из герцогской семьи, старый волк вряд ли буде платить за нее выкуп. Я бы на его месте точно не платил бы. Так что свернем ей шею, чтобы зря не болтала. 

\- Нет! - раздался вдруг звонкий голосок. Из толпы разбойников выпрыгнула невысокая зеленоглазая девчонка. Ее волосы сверкали на солнце, словно золото, и вились непослушными кудрями.

\- Дед, оставь ее мне, я буду с ней играть. - маленькая разбойница обняла деда и подняла голову, чтобы жалобно заглянуть ему в глаза. - Ну пожааалуйста!!!

Все разбойники боялись и слушались своего главаря, и кроме этой маленькой разбойницы. Она была самой упрямой, смелой и хитрой среди них, и поэтому дед ее очень любил и не мог отказать ни в малейшей просьбе. 

Разбойники все равно были довольны, ведь лошади и карета были очень богатой добычей. Шумной толпой они отправились обратно в свое логово, а маленькая разбойница решила проехаться в карете, как настоящая герцогиня! Она взяла с собой Айрис, чтобы ехать было веселее. В карете она отобрала у девочки ее муфту.

\- Ха, не бойся, я не позволю им свернуть тебе шею. Если у тебя нет защитников и нет денег, то кому ты нужна? - разбойница вертела в руке большой нож. - Но ты меня не зли, а развлекай рассказами. Так куда ты едешь и что видела по дороге?

Айрис тяжело вздохнула, спрятала руки в рукава и рассказала свою историю. 

\- А ты смелая, раз отправилась в такой путь совсем одна. - разбойница даже перестала вертеть и подкидывать свой нож. - Ладно, можешь злить меня, я тебя все равно не убью.

Наконец они доехали до логова разбойников. Это был старый заброшенный замок с прохудившейся крышей и дырявыми стенами. Всей толпой зашли разбойники в главный зал, где пылал очаг и жарились на вертеле кроличьи тушки. После ужина все разошлись отдыхать, и маленькая разбойница повела Айрис в свои владения. 

Это была большая зала, разделенная на две половины. В одной половине стояла самая дорогая золоченая мебель, на полу лежали шкуры и ковры, столики были заставлены безделушками, а стены увешены пистолетами и ножами. А на другой половине размещался самый настоящий зверинец. В одних клетках сидели голуби и синички, в других белки и зайчики, а в самом углу был привязан к стене молодой олень. 

\- Вот, смотри сколько у меня всего разного! Можешь брать что захочешь, и играть с кем захочешь. - разбойница широким жестом обвела свою комнату. - А ну расскажи мне еще раз о своем брате.

Айрис рассказала все опять. Вдруг в клетках закурлыкали голуби.

\- Мы видели, мы видели! Твой брат был в санях у Оставленной. Он наверное теперь живет у нее в замке. Но мы не знаем, где сам замок.

В углу встрепенулся олень. 

\- Я знаю, где живет Оставленная и мог бы показать тебе дорогу.

Разбойница замахнулась было своим ножом на оленя, но передумала. Она посмотрела на Айрис серьезными глазами и сказала.

\- Как бы мы не ругались в своей семье, мы никогда друг друга не бросим и всегда придем на выручку. Поэтому я тебя понимаю. Я отпускаю тебя и даже отдам своего оленя. Все равно он глупый, раз попался в плен, и дурной, потому что лягается. 

Услышав такие слова, Айрис расплакалась и кинулась обнимать рыжую разбойницу. Та поморщилась, потому что терпеть не могла слезы, но потом тоже обняла ее в ответ. А потом помогла ей взобраться на оленя и тихонько вывела их на улицу. 

\- Твою муфту я оставлю себе, мне она понравилась. Но чтобы ты не замерзла, вот тебе мои рукавицы. А ты, глупый олень, обязательно довези ее до места, или я тебя найду и зарежу!

С этими словами она ударила оленя плетью, тот взвился на месте, а потом бросился вперед. Айрис из всех сил вцепилась за его рога и только один раз смогла оглянуться на разбойницу, которая смотрела им вслед и махала рукой.

Рассказ шестой. Важенка. 

Какое счастье снова оказаться на свободе! Молодой олень летел над заснеженной земли, едва касаясь ее своими копытами, а Айрис прятала лицо в его шерсти от встречного ветра. Постепенно среди высоких разлапистых елей стали все чаще встречаться укрытые снегом рябины. Лес теперь казался светлым и праздничным, словно украшенным коралловыми бусами и серебром. 

Молодой олень знал дорогу в царство Оставленной, но как вызволить брата девочки из ледяного плена ему было неизвестно. Поэтому сначала он решил отвезти Айрис к своей матушке, которая долго жила на свете и была намного мудрее его. 

Наконец, они добрались до яблоневой рощи, где их встретили два больших, похожих как две капли воды, оленя с ветвистыми рогами. Этими рогами и стали они быть молодого оленя. Хорошо, Айрис успела соскользнуть с него в мягкий снег и отбежать в сторону. 

\- Ай, за что?! - закричал молодой олень, пригнувшись к земле. - Я же еле-еле спасся и привез девочку, которой надо помочь.

\- Он еще спрашивает, за что! - возмутился один из старших оленей. - Ускакал неизвестно куда, пропал, а мы ночей не спали. 

\- Ну я не подумал. Ай! Хватит, я матушке пожалуюсь!

\- Только попробуй! - сказал другой старший олень и укусил младшего за ухо. 

Сначала Айрис хотела заступиться за молодого оленя, но быстро поняла, что, хотя старшие олени ругаются и дерутся, они очень рады его возвращению. 

Вскоре к оленям вышла их матушка. Но она не стала наказывать своего младшего олененка, а просто подошла к нему и принялась вылизывать его морду. 

Старшие олени поглядывали на Айрис с любопытством, но сначала заставили младшего рассказать, что с ним произошло. А потом уже расспросили Айрис про ее поиски.

Важенка внимательно выслушала девочку и покачала головой.

\- Ты смелая девочка, но зря отправилась на поиски брата. Ты не вернешь его, потому что он сам этого не захочет. Дело в том, что в его глаза и сердце попали осколки сапфирового зеркала, и теперь все человеческие чувства ему кажутся нелепыми. Поцелуй Оставленной заставил его забыть про все на свете и сковал льдом его любящее сердце. 

\- Где же найти мне силы, чтобы расколдовать его сердце?

\- Смотри, какой путь ты проделала! Ты такая маленькая, но в тебе так много силы, куда еще больше? Может, не стоит ее тратить на других.

\- Я не отступлюсь. 

Олениха посмотрела на девочку своими большими темными глазами и вздохнула.

\- Какая ты упрямая! Что же, это твой путь и твой выбор. Двое моих старших сыновей проводят тебя до границы земель Оставленной и будут ждать твоего возвращения. 

Весь дальнейший путь Айрис думала над ее словами, сидя на спине одного из оленей. Днем их путь освещало яркое холодное солнце, а ночью - тонкий хрупкий месяц. Они скакали без остановки, пока не добрались до древнего заброшенного города, укутанного снегом. Где-то далеко в центре этого города возвышался огромный ледяной дворец.

Олени остались ждать, а девочка решительно направилась прямо ко дворцу.

Рассказ седьмой. Возвращение. 

Все вокруг слепило глаза белым светом: занесенные снегом дома, замерзшие деревья, покрытая ледяной корочкой брусчатка улиц. Пусто и тихо было вокруг. Айрис много раз поскальзывалась и больно падала на колени, но ни разу она не подумала повернуть назад. 

Дворец Оставленной находился в самом центре города, окруженный парком с ледяными скульптурами и фонтанами с застывшей водой. Все это было очень красиво, но так безжизненно и холодно. 

Она вошла в просторный светлый зал, в центре которого стоял сверкающий хрустальный трон. А у подножья этого трона сидел ее брат и складывал из синих прозрачных камней фигурки. Он был совсем один, бледный и с инеем на волосах и ресницах. 

Ричард ничего не замечал, полностью увлеченный своим занятием. Оставленная в сопровождении своих слуг улетела проверять свои владения и пообещала ему, что если к ее приходу он составит из осколков сапфирового зеркала слово "верность", она подарит ему корону из горного хрусталя. 

\- Дик! - Айрис бросилась к брату, схватила его за руки и попыталась заглянуть в глаза. - Братик, очнись, я пришла за тобой!

\- Уйди. Ты мне мешаешь. - мальчик нахмурился и даже не взглянул на нее. Ему казалось, что у него вот-вот получится сложить нужное слово. 

\- Дикон, это же я, Айрис. Я так долго искала тебя.

\- Я не помню тебя. 

Что же было делать? Айрис начала рассказывать Ричарду про их дом, родителей, кошку и садик с ирисами. Слезы катились из ее глаз и застывали на щеках, но ее брату было все равно. Неужели все напрасно? 

\- Ричард! - в голосе Айрис послышалась злость. - Посмотри на меня сейчас же! Нас ждут дома. Я обещала привести тебя обратно и не уйду без тебя.

С этими словами она изо всех сил толкнула своего брата в грудь. От неожиданности мальчик упал на пол, а осколки зеркала выпали из его глаза и сердца. Удивленный он поднялся на ноги, огляделся вокруг и только тогда заметил свою сестренку, которая закрыла лицо руками и рыдала.

\- Айрис? - шепотом произнес мальчик, замер, а потом бросился к ней и закричал - Айрис! Как же ты смогла добраться сюда? 

Айрис подняла голову и посмотрела на брата заплаканными глазами, в которых загоралось счастье.

\- Это долгая история, Дикон. Я просто очень хотела тебя найти.

Брат с сестрой крепко обнялись, а потом радостно рассмеялись и закружились по хрустальному полу. Они даже не заметили, как осколки сапфирового зеркала сложились под их ногами в заданное Оставленной слово. 

Взявшись за руки, они покинули дворец и поспешили к месту, где их ожидали олени. Обратный путь оказался быстрым и легким. Они вернулись домой вместе с весной, солнцем и пением птиц.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
